Don't Go To Sleep
by KimKat95
Summary: The nightmares wouldn't stop. It was a constant battle to survive. Misaki stared up at the house, her house, with fear. She regretted taking Naruto's advice in buying this place. "It's huge, it's in your price range, and it's far away from another house for miles! Think of the wild parties you could throw! Come on! The parties!" She should have rented an apartment. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Don't Go To Sleep**

 **Genre: Mainly focused on Horror and Romance but you'll likely see Humor and Friendship as well**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the plot line and my OC.**

 **Intro: The nightmares wouldn't stop. It was a constant battle to survive. Misaki stared up at the house, her house, with fear. She regretted taking Naruto's advice in buying this place. "It's huge, it's in your price range, and it's far away from another house for miles! Think of the wild parties you could throw! Come on! The parties!" She should have rented an apartment. AU**

 **(A/N: Just fixed the errors in here. It was driving me nuts. But I'll be updating this soon! :])**

* * *

 _ **Chapter I**_

She was frozen in place, her heart beating frantically. Good, that meant she was still breathing. _Not for long,_ the middle aged woman thought as she watched the door unlocked allowing the ominous presence throw the door open. Her lips trembled as the black shadow came closer and closer. She was cornered with nowhere to go.

 _I can't move-! Somebody, please... Anybody..!_

But she knew nobody would come. Her friends and family were most likely arriving at their planned mini vacation up in the mountains and the closest neighbor she had was four miles away.

She had forgotten her knapsack and told her husband she'd show up in the morning.

The woman turned her face slightly to the side trying to push herself into the wall as much as she could, hoping she would disappear. The dark shadow growled lowly as it inclined it's head toward hers.

Hot tears slid down the woman's pale cheeks as her eyelids slid shut.

A bloodcurdling scream broke the silent night echoing across the dense woods surrounding the house.

The full moon shined brightly in the night life as everything became quiet again.

.

.

.

Misaki Mizuno sipped at her coffee as she flipped through the newspaper searching for potential houses that had been put up for sale.

Too bright

Seemed hot

Boring neighborhood

Too close to a school

Oh, that one seemed nice... Nope, never mind. WAY out of her price range!

She let out a loud sigh seeing none that would fit into her list of what she was looking for in her future dream home.

A poke to the forehead brought Misaki back to reality. "Still no luck?" Itachi ask innocently typing away at his laptop as though he hadn't just assaulted her forehead with one of his legendary forehead pokes.

Misaki grumbled incoherent words that went along the lines of "probably have an indent" and "I'll make him regret it" as she rubbed at her now reddened forehead.

"What was that? I didn't catch what you said." The smirk though said otherwise.

"No," she rolled her eyes at him. "Just like all the other times I couldn't find anything."

A few clicks on the laptop.

"Maybe you should reconsider and try searching for an apartment instead. It makes more sense what with this being your first time actually moving out of your parents house."

Misaki opened her mouth ready to retort-

"No it doesn't count that you had lived in a dorm at college."

-And promptly deflated.

Itachi chuckled not moving his eyes from his laptop. She narrowed her eyes at him. Just how the heck could he laugh at the look on her face without even seeing it?!

"Because, dear, little Misaki," Itachi continued, a grin just barely pulling at the corner of his lips continuing to type.

"I see all, I hear all, I know all. Simple as that."

Misaki yelped, her eyes growing wide as she stared at Itachi. "What are you, a mind reader?!"

"Yes,"

She stared at him incredulously before her phone started to vibrate.

"Do you mind telling Sasuke for me it's his turn to clean out the garage?"

"Uh, sure." She mumbled as she pulled her phone out and checked the Caller ID.

 **Duckbutt Sasuke**

"...I'm not even going to ask how you did that."

All she got was a smothered laugh in response as she answered the call.

"Your brother says to clean out the garage."

She heard Sasuke growl at that.

"I don't need him to remind me every five minutes. And the Dobe wanted to get together later on at his place. His phone's disconnected. The idiot forgot to pay for his phone bill."

 _Again_ , Misaki thought amused.

"Hmmm, alright. But I won't be able to show up til around six this time. I have to cover for someone at work."

"Sure, I'll let the Dobe know. See ya,"

"Bye,"

Misaki hung up as she dropped her head on the table letting the aroma and chatter from inside the coffee shop to overtake her senses.

"Misaki,"

"Yes Itachi?"

"You dropped your coffee."

"I know Itachi."

"Alright then."

Silence

"Misaki?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"Shouldn't you be heading to work now? You're about to be la-"

Itachi blinked once, then twice stopping his work as he watched the girl in front of him had jumped out of her seat running at full speed.

He placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully before returning back to his work at hand sipping some coffee occasionally.

.

.

.

Misaki pulled her car into a parking spot on the curb a block away from Naruto's apartment building. She had to search for an opening for ten minutes before someone had finally cleared a space up for her.

She quickly got out of the car remembering to grab her purse as she began to make her way to her friends' place.

 _This is the exact reason why I don't want to live in an apartment. You'd be lucky to find a parking spot!_

Her thoughts continued its banter on reasons why she didn't want to live in an apartment as she went inside the building and began her climb up four flights of stairs.

"-stupid elevator being out of service. Have to take stupid stairs..."

Yes, Misaki was in a foul mood today.

She had gotten to work a half hour late due to heavy traffic. Lucky for her Kiba had punched her in that good ol' friend.

However, that was where her luck had ended.

The manager's assistant, Kabuto, had decided to give her hell today. And hell he did give.

Misaki knocked on the door. It was already eight o' clock. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad at her.

There was a thumping sound of footsteps before the door was thrown open. Naruto, in all his orange glory, stood before her giving her that trademark foxy grin.

"Mimi-chan!"

"Hey Naru-TOOOO!" Misaki shouted the end of his name as he threw himself at her giving her the worlds' biggest glomp.

"I was about to get Teme to pull a search party to find you!" Naruto practically shouted in the poor girls' ear as he shook her dramatically by her shoulders. And just like that, all of Misaki's anger flew out the window. She couldn't help but smile at Naruto's antics about his worrying over her.

It felt nice knowing someone cared so much.

"Ah, I was stuck at work, sorry for not calling," Misaki smiled sheepishly as Naruto finally stopped his assault in shaking her like a ragged doll.

"Moving on! Now let's get some ramen in ya, I bet you're hungry!" Naruto grinned as he led her inside his apartment.

He got her there. Misaki _had_ skipped lunch after all and it was evening already. Before she knew it she was seated at the table with a bowl of piping hot ramen.

The steam came out of the bowl making her involuntarily smelling it. Misaki's eyes widened.

He made spicy beef ramen this time.

"Naruto, I have a confession to make."

"This better be good," Sasuke appeared, standing behind Misaki's seat.

The bright ball of sunshine, Naruto, plopped into a seat next to Misaki with his own bowl of steamy ramen in front of him giving her his power watt-filled grin.

"I'm listening."

"I'm gonna marry you so I can steal your recipe," she grinned before slurping up the delicious noodles.

"Over my sexy dead body! But I won't deny having you in my bed Mimi-chan," Naruto smirked, winking at her.

"Suki would so whoop your ass if she heard you right now Naru-chan," Misaki grinned innocently as she pinched Naruto's cheeks.

"But," Naruto began, inching closer to Misaki his grin growing wider. _Uh oh_ , Misaki thought dropping her hands to her sides.

"Suki isn't here." Sasuke finished, tilting Misaki's chair back as he hovered over her head. Misaki would bet good money that Sasuke had that Uchiha smirk slapped over his face.

"Can't I at least enjoy my dinner before you guys rape me?" Misaki asked jokingly.

"No," well damn.

Both inched closer and closer making Misaki's cheeks flush bright red. When Naruto saw that he pulled back laughing. "You're so fun to mess with Mimi-chan!" She responded by kicking him.

"Ow! Mimi-chan!" Naruto cried as he tended to his wounded shin.

"Humph!" Misaki grunted before tugging on Sasuke's raven black hair. His reaction was immediate as he swatted her hand away annoyed. She scooted back toward the table and began to eat the rest of her ramen in peace.

Once the dinner fiasco had finished the trio moved on toward the living room couch.

"Is this new?" Misaki asked, staring at the black leather couch. The week before it was a brown cushioned faux-fur sofa.

"Yup," Naruto stated as he flopped onto it. "It broke when we all jumped on it last week and then it split in half two days ago when Teme and I had a wrestling match."

"Hn, I won,"

"No! It was a draw after the couch split in half Teme!" Naruto exclaimed pointing a finger at Sasuke as he sat down as well.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

Sasuke's foot connected with Naruto's head throwing Naruto back against the couch.

"Dobe"

-with Naruto's fist slamming onto Sasuke's temple.

"TEME!"

Splash!

Both boys stopped after cold water had been thrown at them to see a very displeased Misaki holding an empty bucket under her arm.

"Save it for later. I wanted to try out the new couch too you know," a frown held its place on her face as she said this.

Naruto and Sasuke grumbled underneath their breaths but welcomed their friend to join them.

It wasn't til one in the morning in the middle of watching a horror movie that Naruto interrupted finally remembering to tell his childhood friend something important.

"Ne, Mimi-chan," Naruto loudly whispered poking Misaki on her side. "Mm?" She glanced back at Naruto placing a finger over her lips making a gesture at the sleeping Sasuke.

"I know you've been looking for a house for who knows how long now," he continued to whisper loudly. This boy didn't seem to get it. Misaki sighed internally at that before nodding her head. "Yeah, my luck kinda sucks right now," she whispered back.

He smiled brightly before continuing. "Remember I told you I'd help look too?"

"Yeah," she nodded. Naruto had proclaimed to find her the dream house she always wanted even if it were the last thing he'd do.

"You rejected all of my other ideas but this time I'm positive you won't say no!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly before being shushed again.

"Anyway," Naruto began, finally whispering quietly when he leaned into Misaki's ear. "I was searching on the Internet for hours until I finally found one that caught my eye. Hold on, I'll get my laptop." He dashed off to his room and returned moments later with his laptop tucked underneath his arm. Naruto sat on the floor in front of Misaki as he opened the laptop clicking through some tabs on his browser before finally settling on what he had been looking for.

"Look!" Misaki shushed him again as he held his laptop out allowing Misaki to grab it and take a look for herself.

Naruto was right.

The house was spectacular. It was a traditional Japanese house very grand and very beautiful. She read the inscription finding out there was even a bath spring toward the back of the house.

Yes

 _Yes_

 _ **Yes!**_

Hell freaking yes!

Misaki had to contain herself from her excitement but Naruto took care of that for her. He was brimming with excitement enough for the both of them.

He was so excited he ended up punching Sasuke awake.

"The hell Dobe?!" Sasuke sat up rubbing his eyes with his fists. If it were an accident or not Misaki in that moment wasn't able to tell. She was so excited about the house.

She grabbed Sasuke's hand before turning the laptop to him. Sasuke blinked his eyes before turning his attention to the screen.

"Misaki, look at the address."

Huh? She pulled the laptop back to check feeling a partial dread enter.

She blanched.

That explained all of the trees surrounding the house in the picture.

The house she already started to daydream about was miles away from everything. She'd have to get up extra early in the morning to get to work on time. What a hassle.

Her mood dropped down already pushing the laptop away from her when Naruto decided to put in his two cents.

"Misaki, don't listen to Teme! Look!" He waved at his laptop exasperated. He was _not_ going to give up on that house he worked so hard on finding for his friend so easily!

"It's got everything you've been dreaming about! Think on the positives with it being in the woods!" Naruto continued.

"It's huge, it's in your price range, and it's far away from another house for miles! Think of the wild parties you could throw! Come on! The parties!" Misaki felt herself starting to relent. She wanted the house so bad! It didn't help that Naruto was throwing in all of these ideas either. She glanced back at Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders. "It's your choice."

She turned her attention back to Naruto who had his face right in front of hers. Dramatic boy but it worked for him.

"Look Mimi-chan, just think it over! Teme and I will even check out the house with you if you want!" Naruto immediately covered Sasuke's mouth when he started to protested against getting him involved. Misaki tapped her chin in thought then glanced at Naruto who had pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

... This guy made it really hard to go against him.

"...Okay,"

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted gleefully throwing Misaki up in the air from sheer excitement.

"Ahhh!"

"Misaki!"

 **THUMP**

"Mimi-chan! AHHH, MY LAPTOP!"

.

.

.

The popular club at the edge of the city was hustling and bustling with customers with the bartender attending everyone's needs with ease.

"Get me a kirin,"

"Some shochu over here!"

"Hey babe I'd like some sake and take you to go after this," the last man who spoke winked at the bartender. She brushed her bangs out of her sparkling blue eyes grin set in place as she slid the alcoholic drinks to each person but placed the last one in front of the man leaning down slightly just enough for him to catch the view on her dangerously low v-neck shirt.

"My shift's over at-" strong arms wrapped around the young woman's midriff. The man behind her scowling at the man in front. "Fuck off piece of shit. Suki bitch is my property."

Suki scowled when the guy in front of her ran off. "Shove it Hidan, I'm not some damn property you can order around."

"Girlfriend, property, same fucking difference," Hidan growled in her ear biting her neck in the process. Suki gasped from the contact slapping his chest when he pulled away. She turned around to look up seeing Hidan grin widely at the red mark he had left.

"To let all the other bastards know you're mine," Suki narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't stop the beat of her heart from racing. "Uh huh," she replied turning around to start serving other customers.

She practically jumped in place when she felt Hidan slap her butt.

"That's mine too."

Suki was about ready to return a proper instigation to another argument when she caught sight of someone.

"Misaki!" A smile stretched out onto Suki's face as Misaki came over to the bar and sat down at a stool.

"Hey Suki-chan, got a minute?"

"Already done with my shift," Suki grinned slipping over the counter to stand next to Misaki.

"Woman, you ain't leaving yet," Hidan argued, slapping his big hands onto the counter. "Watch me Hidan-chan," Suki stuck her tongue out grabbing Misaki's hand as she tugged her away from the bar.

When they had gotten outside the bar near Suki's car did they finally stop. "You just saved me from another argument from le bae," Suki grinned. "Uhm, I don't think so," Misaki grinned nodding her head back at the club. "What?" Suki whipped her head back just in time to see Hidan stomping towards them.

He was grinning when he stopped in front of them. "I left the other bartender to take care of everything," he said pointing a thumb back at the raving club. Suki's eyes widened in surprise. "Hidan! He just started last week!" He only shrugged at her. "The shit's gotta learn somehow." "Hidan-" "Just kiss him and make up, I got news and I _need_ to know what you think," Misaki interrupted. The pair both stared at Misaki before staring at each other. One look was all they needed before their lips crashed together in a heated kiss.

Misaki was so used to their antics it didn't feel weird anymore when they had a make-out session in front of her. Still, she couldn't help but avert her eyes each time when it did happen.

When they finally broke apart Hidan had his arm swung over Suki's shoulder. "Okay, so I think I may have found a possible house to buy-"

"About damn time," Hidan interrupted. "Shush you," Suki swatted at him mirth in her eyes then looked back at Misaki.

"Right, so" Misaki explained the situation to them telling them the pros and finally came down to the huge con of it being so far away so she wasn't so sure if she should or shouldn't get it.

When she finally finished Suki took one long look at Misaki, took a step closer and began to shake her by her shoulders. "Take the chance! So what if it's further than the regular house? You've been searching for _months!_ If you love it then go for it! This is your dream home we're talking about here! The place I can crash at and throw crazy parties at then us complaining together as we clean the mess up! I can already imagine it," Suki stopped her assault of shaking Misaki to clasp her hands with a dreamy look on her face. Misaki stared back sheepishly. _Oh Suki, gotta love her._

Misaki nodded feeling excited again. Okay a few miles is a small price to pay for the big outcome in the end.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Misaki nodded gleefully.

"Drinks on me," Hidan declared smirking down at them. "Eh, I didn't think you'd be happy about this too Hidan," Misaki arched an eyebrow at the tall man. "Hell yeah. You gotta invite me and Suki to borrow your bath spring you know," Hidan smirked smugly.

She sweat dropped at that.

"Okay, okay"

The three made their way back to the club and splurged on the alcohol. Hidan was the owner after all. Gotta take advantage when you can.

.

.

.

It had been three weeks since Misaki's real estate agent phoned her the process was running smoothly. They were just waiting for the former owner to remove their belongings so she could move in. That took only one day. Then her dad went to check the house over to see if anything needed to be fixed it. That took a week.

Today was her first day officially moving in to her new home. Suki was at college right now so she couldn't ask for her help. Most of the others were working today but she did manage in getting Deidara and Kakashi to help her out in the afternoon.

She glanced at her watch.

It would be an hour before they showed up. She decided leaving the boxes and furniture where they were and spend her time exploring her new home. Due to the renovations done from the last owner it had certain modern styles throughout the house but still conveying the traditional look.

For one thing, she didn't have to take her shoes off and it had a second floor. Nice.

Misaki went from room to room and peaked in on the bath spring that was near the back of the house. Steam wafted across her face making her to relax her shoulders. She was going to make good use of this for sure.

Misaki pulled back and slid the door shut before walking aimlessly around the house.

"So I'll take the master room obviously and turn one of the rooms into a guest room. But should I turn the third room into a movie room or should I save that for the first floor? Decisions decisions..." She walked back to the living room and sat on a plush couch Naruto had bought for her new home. She tapped at her chin thinking how she would want to decorate the place when her peripheral vision caught sight of a shadow moving down the hall. She turned her head in that direction but saw no one.

"Deidara?"

It was early and she doubt Kakashi would show up on time much less before the actual time. She assumed Deidara came out of work earlier than expected and swung on over.

When no one answered she got up and slipped down the hallway.

 _He probably went to the bath spring,_ she thought. That's all her friends had been talking about when the hot spring had been mentioned.

Misaki quickly went to the edge of the house and slid the door open. "Deidara, you-Eeeek!" Misaki made a disgusted face seeing dead rodents floating atop the water. "Awe yuck." Misaki stepped in pinching the bridge of her nose. She counted them.

There were thirteen in total.

"I need a big bucket... And clamps to pull them out," those rodents were pretty big.

A cold breeze blew against the nape of Misaki's neck making her shiver. Misaki turned around with the idea of getting said items when she felt something pull her backwards forcefully.

"Ah!"

 _SPLASH!_

The girl quickly stood up screaming when the dead rodents moved at the sudden splash first away then toward her.

Misaki _hates_ rats.

"Get 'em away, get 'em away, _get 'em the fuck away!"_ Misaki screamed scrambling out of the water running back to the safety of her home.

* * *

 **Finally got this out! Took longer than expected but oh well. Life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **What do you think? Like it? Hate it? I wanted to do something totally different and I came up with this. Yes, I accept constructive criticism! It helps me with my writing!**

 **Review please!**

 **The more reviews I get the quicker I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Go To Sleep**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 _ **Chapter II**_

"I think I finally found a chore even worse than cleaning up an after party," Misaki muttered allowing herself to fall face first onto the mattress she had just lugged in to her room. Never mind setting the bed frame up, she had been working alongside Deidara and later on Kakashi (late, as usual) organising and dragging furniture all over the house for hours.

"Oomph!"

"Maa, Maa, you gotta eat something Misaki-chan."

She squirmed at the new weight added to her back but couldn't escape to no avail. "I can't eat with you sitting on top of me Kakashi!"

Kakashi sat cross-legged on top of Misaki's back eating with chopsticks in hand, out of a bento box. Not missing a beat he pinched a good amount of food from the bento box to hold it in front of her lips. "Don't say you can't if you haven't tried doing it before Misaki-chan," She stared at the piece of food in front of her narrowing her eyes. "Get your butt off of me and I'll eat!" At that moment an important thought crossed her mind.

Kakashi is eating.

That means his scarf must be pulled down.

She started squirming even harder angling her face to catch a glimpse of Kakashi.

A hand clamped over Misaki's eyes obscuring her vision. "No one looks at the face," For a second there Misaki was positive Kakashi sounded just a tad bit on the eerie side. He shifted himself off letting Misaki to wiggle out of the way before he sat back down again. She turned her head but he had already manage to cover the bottom half of his face with the black scarf around his neck.

"So I managed not to strangle the delivery guy this time," the blonde pyro friendly artist commented entering the room as he sat on the other side of Misaki making the mattress dip at the new added weight. He placed a bento box into her hands accompanied by a pair of chopsticks.

"Ah, thanks Deidara," Misaki murmured pulling the chopsticks apart.

His lips curved into an innocent grin. "Anytime... Mimi-chan," her nose scrunched up automatically at the nickname.

"Deidara—"

His hands shot up defensively dropping his bento box safely on his lap. "Just a nickname. You let Naruto call you that too, hm." Because he means nothing by it, she thought. "Hey chickies don't start a squabble right now. I want to get in the bath spring without feeling awkward asking," Kakashi stated pointing a chopstick at the opposite pair.

"Chickies?" Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah, do I look like a ducky with wings and an orange beak that quacks at you?" Misaki piped up. Kakashi's shoulders rose up in a shrug. His eyes crinkled letting them know he was smiling behind that scarf of his. "What? All I'm trying to say is your petty fights are cute to watch. Cute like a chickie,"

"It wasn't even an argument," Misaki dead panned. Another rise of shoulders with Kakashi beginning to eat again. The young girl picked her bento box up using her chopsticks to stick a ball full of food into her mouth a little forcefully. Ugh, it's just a nickname. I'm just thinking into it too much. He's my friend now, I can relax. Misaki glanced in Deidara's direction. He was already focused on his food while he ate. Misaki nodded to herself feeling reassured now. A smile crossed her face as she started to eat.

.

.

.

"Hmm, maybe later," Misaki smiled sheepishly looking anywhere but Kakashi.

"Suit yourself," Kakashi shrugged before opening the door to the bath spring. The steam wafted out of the room as Kakashi stepped in. He turned his head back, half of his bottom face now covered with a white towel. "Don't let me catch you doing anything with the other chickie~" The older man chuckled closing the door after seeing the young brunettes' cheeks flush red.

She slapped a hand over her forehead tempted, for just a second, to dump those hideous rats back in to the bath spring.

After they had finished eating Kakashi immediately suggested to try out the bath spring. She thought it was fine until he brought up the idea of her joining. At first, she actually said yes.

"Sure, why not?" Misaki nodded.

Kakashi blinked ignoring Deidara spluttering in the background. "Well, ok then," he got up and asked which moving box had the towels before leaving the room to go change.

"You okay?" Misaki asked, turning her attention to the blonde.

"Sure," he nodded vigorously before quickly standing up. She stared quizzically before he mumbled that he too was gonna try out the bath spring.

Let's do a little background check on Misaki before we go any further. Due to her active lifestyle growing up she had never thought of visiting a bath house before nor did she bother to ask any of her friends about it whenever they would visit. So having a bath spring at the back of her house will be her first experience. Misaki had made the honest mistake of assuming they would go in a swimsuit or some other garb of material.

When Kakashi had stepped out in only a towel wrapped around his waist and lower half of his face did she realize how wrong she actually was.

The young girl stepped out of the hallway out into the backyard feeling the chilly night embrace her form. She stared high up toward the twinkling stars accompanied by the bright crescent moon. It actually felt good being out here. She couldn't help but feel satisfied and grateful to the blonde bubble full of sunshine that found this place for her. She was going to have to show Naruto her gratitude one way or another.

Misaki allowed her eyes to wander around her open backyard. When Misaki glanced back to the bath house she remembered her "first dip" earlier. She shuddered remembering the rats she had to pull out of the bath spring.

Not a pleasant experience at all. "Misaki-chan?"

"Hm?" She turned around noticing Deidara.

She was completely grateful the night was chilly enough to keep her cheeks from burning red. Deidara had only a towel wrapped around his waist. She could see the outline of his tattoo on the left side of his chest. He was also holding a smaller white towel in one of his hands. Instead, she opted to smile sheepishly. "Ah, anno, I actually just kinda thought we'd be wearing swimsuits or something but I was wrong, so, hehe, I..." Avoid. Eye contact. Misaki. Maybe you'll live, she thought desperately.

"You don't have to explain yourself, hm. I get it."

"Wait, really?" She couldn't hide the bit of surprise that escaped.

"Of course, that's what friends are for right? We get each other, eat a tub of ice cream and call it a day, un."

Her dark hazel brown eyes glanced back at him. He was smiling kindly. She couldn't help but smile in return. And just like that, she felt at ease again. Even though Deidara can come off as a douche to most people guy and girl alike he was, surprisingly, very sweet to her. _Staying friends was the right decision after all_ , Misaki thought.

Knock, Knock, **KN** ock, **KNO** ck, **KNOCK** , **KNOCK**

Both turned at the sound of the persistent knock at the front door.

"I'm gonna head over to the bath spring," Deidara mumbled.

She nodded her head before hurrying back inside the house. The knocking had soon turned into banging when she had finally reached the door. Misaki didn't have to check to see who that was as she threw the door open.

"Suki!" Misaki smiled brightly. "Wel-"

"BATH SPRING!" The eccentric girl ran past Misaki to get to said place leaving the poor brunette behind.

"Nice to see you too," she smiled helplessly.

"I'd be fucking stupid to pass a good opportunity when I see it," grinned Hidan. She smiled and took a step back allowing Hidan to step in before closing the door.

"The bath house is down that hall toward the back and there's a bathroom to your right." He grunted in understanding following the directions Misaki gave him. "Looks like I'll be going in after all," she all but mumbled to herself. Eh, what's the worst that could happen?

.

.

.

Hidan had brought alcohol with him.

…

He brought alcohol.

Supposedly in celebration but in reality it was another excuse to drink to his hearts' consent. And everyone knows it's always better to drink with others than by yourself. It was late in the night with everyone too drunk to drive home. No words were needed.

They were all going to crash at Misaki's new house.

Everyone went their separate ways in search of a spot to sleep on. Hidan somehow had managed in overtaking the guest room. The bed hadn't been ordered yet for the guest room but he had dragged the box full of pillows he found by pure coincidence with him and dumped them on all the floor to use as a makeshift bed. Kakashi and Deidara had found random spots in the house before knocking out.

Misaki had to crawl to her room. She was amazed she had even found it before passing out. And where had Suki gone?

Why, to the bathroom of course!

"Alcohol and hot springs don't mix," she muttered clutching onto the toilet ring before retching into it again. Suki flushed the toilets' contents and wobbled as she stood up. She flipped the faucet on and began to rinse the taste of vomit from her mouth.

Suki sighed glancing at her reflection in the mirror.

Suki stared at the sight of a bloodied woman standing behind her. "What the f-?!" Her head whipped back, heart picking up speed. Her scream was locked in her throat, unable to make it past her lips as she stared horrified at the mangled face of the woman. Suki couldn't stop herself from backing away tripping over and falling into the tub. She felt her world swaying as she sat up.

But this time there was no one there.

When she leaned her forehead against the rim of the tub the coolness of it felt oddly refreshing. Using both of her hands to steady herself Suki pulled herself out of the tub. The faucet to the sink was still running. When she got close she yelped seeing the blood splattered on the mirror. The blood from the words started to slide down from the mirror.

 **HE'S REAL**

Suki stared wide-eyed before splashing water onto her face. When she looked back up the words, and blood, were gone. "I think I had too much to drink," Suki muttered holding her forehead in one hand turning the water off with the other. She sighed heavily but left the light on as she stumbled out.

The bathroom light casted a dull glow in the hallway. Suki used the wall for support as she walked. She quickly stopped and rubbed her eyes fiercely when she thought she saw the shadows were moving.

The cold chill that spread goosebumps over her body she wrote off to the cold weather. She stared blearily at the dark stairway grabbing the banister and started to haul herself up. The stairs creaked under each step she took. Her senses had been dulled by the alcohol but no matter how dull it became the strong feeling of fear rolling down her back could not be ignored.

She had noticed the second set of creaks on the staircase.

She stopped halfway up the stairs hearing the second creak stop almost immediately. That proved it.

There was something behind her.

A cold sweat broke out on Suki's back. Her heart beat was becoming irregular as she gritted her teeth, dread building up. She broke out into a frenzied run up the stairs slapping the last steps with her hands. She chose to rush through the first door closest to her slamming it shut once she had gotten in.

Huff, huff, huff.

As soon as Suki's eyes became focused again did she finally note that Hidan was sprawled out on top of different sizes of pillows. Completely dead to the world as he slept. She wasn't sure how but she managed collapsing on the pillows next to the sleeping man and burrowed herself deep into his chest. Feeling his strong muscles made her relax.

Safe.

She felt safe.

The unexplainable things Suki couldn't understand that night was blamed completely on the alcohol as she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

The sleeping brunette bolted upright at the sound of a door slamming. Misaki stared at her bedroom door with unfocused eyes. She scratched at her head squinting at the closed door but was greeted with silence.

Annoyed, she flopped back onto the mattress and willed herself to fall back asleep. Her mind started drifting off as her body fully relaxed. That night, Misaki would later realize, would be the start of her many nightmares.

1, 2 Zenchō's coming for you


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Go To Sleep**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 _ **Chapter III**_

 _It was dark in the forest. Not even the moonlight could penetrate through the thick leaves to cast its light glow on the path._

 _Her heart was pounding in her chest as she followed the path._

 _"~Sleep little one, it's time to close your eyes~"_

 _Misaki stared uncertainly around her but couldn't locate the soft voice singing. She wrapped her arms around herself and followed the path. Where was she?_

 _"~Just don't let him see you sleep~"_

 _She dug her nails into her palms and picked up her pace. This path had to end somewhere. But the forest was vast with its trees standing firmly as if sewn together side by side._

 _"~If he sees' you sleep you better run~"_

 _Fear clawed at her telling her she needed to move quickly. Something wasn't right._

 _"~For he'll chase you til the night is gone~"_

 _She ran obeying her instincts. Misaki could feel something ominous approaching her. It was so dark! Where was she going?! Misaki strayed off the path._

 _"~As each night passes he'll draw nearer~"_

 _Whatever was following her would easily be able to catch up to her if she continued following the path. She ran as fast as she could blindly through the forest._

 _"~Until he's caught up with you~"_

 _She felt something grab her shoulders lifting her up into the air toward the thick branches of the trees. Misaki's screams pierced the night sky-_

"Wake up Misaki!"

Splash!

Misaki bolted up into a siting position spluttering at the cold water. She rubbed at her eyes before blinking them open.

"Damn it Misaki, you sounded like someone was murdering you or something," Suki frowned.

"Bitch has got a pair of lungs," Hidan muttered holding an empty bucket. Misaki smiled sheepishly as Suki slapped Hidan upside the head. "Ignore his rude comments." Hidan growled but Suki simply waved him off.

Misaki shook her head and immediately regretted the action. Her head was pounding horribly from the hangover. She clutched at her head hoping to ease the pain and groaned.

Small round objects were pressed against her lips along with a cool glass of water. She gratefully accepted them both and took a big gulp from the water swallowing the pills down.

"Thanks," Misaki mumbled.

"It's what I do," Suki grinned.

Misaki glanced at the pair before her then shifted her gaze to the open door.

"Did the other guys leave yet?"

"Kashi-kun and Dei-chan?" Suki crossed her arms in front of her chest as she leant against Hidan. "Yeah, they had to get up early to get to work. You live far from everything babe."

"My struggle," the brunette muttered. Slowly she got up to her feet and began trudging out the room.

"Where are you going?!" Suki hollered watching Misaki leave the bedroom.

"I gotta get the house fixed up as soon as possible before I have to go back to work again. They only gave me three days off," she called back.

"By yourself?!" The girl shrieked. Misaki stopped and looked back.

"Well everyone's working. I was lucky enough to get Deidara and Kakashi to help out yesterday." A slight lift of the shoulder.

"Nu-uh, you need someone else to help you out too. This place is fucking huge,"

"Does that mean you'll help?"

"Nah I got college,"

"Woman..."

"What? It doesn't mean I'll leave you helpless. I'm leaving you my bae,"

Hidan turned sharply to face Suki. "I got a fucking headache and you want me to move shit around?!"

"Then why the hell are you yelling in my ear?! The club doesn't open til six in the evening. You're most suited out of everyone to help Mimi-chan."

"Forget it," Misaki interrupted. They both looked up noticing she was holding the glass to her forehead. "All of the furniture are in the rooms they need to be in. I just need to organize the rooms and decorate them. I can do that by myself and then just wait for the rest of the furniture that I've ordered to arrive. No big deal,"

"But Mi-"

She quickly held a hand up stopping Suki in mid speech. "I have to get used to living on my own. That includes all the responsibility it comes with. Relax Suki, I can handle this. Besides, I'm older than you!"

"She's got a point," Hidan murmured.

The younger girl glanced at Hidan then sighed.

"Ok whatever. But I wanna decorate the guest room so leave that to me! Kami knows that's gonna turn into my room each time I'm crashing here,"

"Then you're paying for the essentials,"

"Deal!"

* * *

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"No,"

"But why not?" It almost sounded like as though he were whining.

"Because," she paused to add dramatic effect. "I said so,"

"But Misaki-chan! I said 'pretty please!'" Naruto complained puffing his cheeks out adorably.

"Naruto," Misaki turned grabbing Naruto's shoulders locking eyes with him. "I would do anything for you!"

"Then why are you saying no now?! It's just the bath spring!" Naruto whined grabbing her shoulders exasperatedly in return.

Her eyes darted away from Naruto's questioning ones. "Well—"

"Because I'm taking her out Dobe," Sasuke interrupted entering the living room.

"Don't corrupt my Mimi-chan!" Naruto shrieked as he embraced the brunette.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde. "If I wanted to corrupt her I would have already done so when you were in the bathroom,"

"What?!" Both blonde and brunette shouted in unison.

"You're crazy!" Misaki stared wide eyed.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed. "If anyone's going to corrupt her it's going to be me, dattebayo!"

"Not helping!"

"I meant it in a good way!"

"How is that good?!"

"I'm your sexy blonde bestie! That's why!" He said it like it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well Sexy Blonde, I gotta get going." Misaki said as she started to pry herself off of Naruto. "Nooo," Naruto latched himself onto Misaki's waist. "Take me with you!"

"Naruto.. you know– I would–.. if I could-!" She struggled as she tried and failed at pulling Naruto's arms off. "Then take me!" He pleaded with big blue eyes down at her smothering her even further into his chest.

"Agh.. Sas-suke!" Misaki cried out helplessly.

He looked toward her inclining his head at them.

"Hn,"

"You butt! So help me I'll be feeding you rotten tomatoes for a month!"

Ah, freedom. Sasuke could be quicker than lightening when it involved the red delights.

Misaki smiled sheepishly in the direction Naruto had landed. He had been chucked down the hallway.

"Come on," Sasuke grabbed her hand pulling her effortlessly out the door of her house to his car.

"But–"

"The Dobe will be fine. He can relax at the bath spring and do whatever it is dobes like him do by themselves,"

"Well ok," Misaki mumbled looking back at her house once more before getting into the passenger seat. The raven-haired boy shifted his car into gear and drove off.

They had a long drive ahead of them. Misaki wondered how Naruto and Sasuke could be in the same car together for so long without trying to compete and throw themselves off the road. She lost count after their first couple of road trips they've gone on before.

"Hey, Misaki"

"Hmm?" She blinked at hearing her name before facing Sasuke. He was glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "How's everything.. With Deidara?" He asked cautiously.

Deidara

At the mention of his name his face immediately popped into Misaki's mind. She twiddled her feet remembering yesterday. "Well, so far so good. I'll be honest, sometimes it's weird and uncomfortable being around him but I figure that's normal." Sasuke nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.

"I know a lot of you worried that I decided to stay friends with him. It's just.. We were together for so long it'd feel almost _wrong_ to keep him out of my life. Like keeping Pooh Bear away from his honey or you away from tomatoes,"

He raised an eyebrow at that.

She shook her head. "Okay, weird example I know but do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Sasuke became silent as he focused on the road.

"..."

"..."

"..In one way I do understand," he started slowly. "But I'm not the type to become friends with any of my exes. Once they're out; they're out. So I can't completely understand why you would still be friends with him."

The brunette sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just too nice for my own good to do that."

"Hn,"

"That better be a compliment,"

"Hn," he smirked.

"At least your brother's nicer," Misaki muttered.

"Oh, that reminds me." Keeping one hand on the wheel Sasuke pulled his phone out with the other.

"I forgot my wallet back at my place. He should be home right now. I'll ask him if he could bring it and if not I'll drive home first," He said this while dialing the number.

"I don't mind paying for our lunch. It's not like it's a date or anything," Misaki said.

"I won't be caught dead letting anyone pay for my food," Sasuke retorted bringing his phone to his ear.

"Hey Itachi..." Misaki zoned out and watched the scenery out the window as Sasuke continued to drive down the twisted street.

Forty minutes had passed when Sasuke had finally pulled the car into a parking spot in front of their favorite diner. At the front door was none other than Itachi Uchiha with Sauke's wallet in his hand.

The pair stepped out of the car making their way over to him.

Misaki waved at the older Uchiha receiving a smile in return. "Thinking of joining us?" Misaki asked as Itachi held the door open.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your date," Itachi started, a small grin creeping onto his face directed at Sasuke. "But curiosity has overtaken me. If it weren't for your constant presence in his life I'd have thought he were gay ages ago despite the huge number of exes he has."

"You're not making any sense Ni-san," Sasuke muttered entering the diner with Misaki following close behind.

"It's simple," he answered following them in. So he was going to eat with them! Ah, so then, who's paying?

"You wanna elaborate on that?" Misaki arched an eyebrow as they filed in at a circular booth. "Get ready for an elaborate response," drawled Sasuke picking his menu up.

"You're the only girl Sasuke has kept constantly in his life," Itachi pointed a finger at Misaki. "That's cause we're good friends. For all you know he may actually be gay– ow! Did you really have to pinch me?!" Misaki whined rubbing at her arm as Sasuke retracted his hand.

"I pinch you when you're speaking stupid things. Your stupidity may spread if I don't stop it in time," Sasuke answered flipping through the menu.

She made a face at him then directed her eyes back to the older Uchiha. "Go on, I want to hear this hypothesis you came up with."

The older man crossed his arms in front of him and leaned forward.

"I know you and Sasuke have known each other since childhood. From the way he has treated other girls I assumed he would have, in short words, 'disposed of you' sooner or later. Yet you were and still are a constant in his life."

"Again, I repeat, that's what you call a good friendship," Misaki replied.

Before they could continue Karin came bounding over in a waitress uniform. "Hi, I shall be your waitress today. What can I get for you guys? Sasuke-kun," she turned flashing him one of her sweetest smiles.

"Tell Choji I'll get the usual," Sasuke answered setting the menu down.

"I'll get the avocado burger with raspberry iced tea," Misaki smiled before flinching when Karin gave her a scary look. It's not a date she wanted to yell out but Karin had quickly moved on to the next person.

"I'll take coffee," Itachi gathered all the menus and handed them over to Karin. Misaki perked up at this news.

Karin flashed Sasuke another dazzling smile before leaving the group.

"Coffee's gonna kill you one day,"

"Yet you drink it with me every week."

"Correction; it's going to kill us both."

"There you go,"

She stuck her tongue out childishly at him before whipping her head at the sound of a snort.

"I heard it yet I don't believe my ears," Misaki gapped incredibly at Sasuke. "Your face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep it that way any longer," Sasuke grumbled. "You're just upset I'm not paying as much attention to you. But don't worry," Misaki smiled cheekily wrapping her arms around his. "I can give you the same amount of attention your fangirls give you."

"You wouldn't last," Sasuke scoffed.

"Yeah that's true," Misaki pulled her arms off.

"Shall I continue?" Itachi asked, the corner of his lip slightly curving upwards.

"I'm not sure if I want to hear it," Misaki smiled sheepishly toward him. "I do want to hear," Sasuke cut in.

"Well Otouto, throughout the years you have developed a certain habit," Itachi started.

"And what's that?"

"It's actually quite obvious when you think about it."

"Just tell me. I don't need your mind games every time I ask a question."

"It's called critical thinking Sasuke. Don't let today's time and technology take that away from you."

"If I say 'fine' will you get to the point?"

"Fine but next time I will make you figure things out on your own. Like I was saying; you have developed a certain habit. Your dating habits."

At this Sasuke narrowed his eyes but continued to listen.

"It's normal that you date whatever girl captures your interest, but the one thing I've noticed whenever there's a girl you find out _doesn't_ have any remote interest in you, then you change. You start perusing that girl until she's yours."

"Can you blame me?" Sasuke held Itachi's gaze. "I have tons of girls that come after me. When a girl doesn't come after me it feels like a refresher. Someone I can actually possibly stand."

"But wait," Misaki interrupted. "I, somewhat, went after you in elementary." Sasuke shook his head. "You wanted my friendship though,"

"Yeah but I still couldn't believe you accepted my friendship after I threw those tomatoes at you."

"Why did you throw tomatoes at me that day?" Sasuke leaned his elbow onto the table top.

"Because it annoyed me that you were ignoring me even when Naruto had all three of us to play together." He covered his face with his hands at that moment. "I can't believe it worked."

"It's because deep down you like our little Misaki-chan," Itachi slyly put in. "I–" "Here's the food! Ready and piping hot!" Karin came up with a large tray of food and placed the plates in front of Sasuke then Misaki. After that she served them their drinks.

"Will there be anything else?" She pointed this question directly to Sasuke who in turn blatantly ignored her.

"That'll be all thank you," Itachi answered. Karin's lower lip jutted out before leaving.

Sasuke started to cut his steak apart while Itachi sipped at his coffee. Misaki only stared at her food and drink.

Itachi noticed first. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared she might have spit in my food and drink," Misaki blanched.

"Didn't she hate you in high school?" Sasuke glanced at her food.

"Yup," She nodded her head.

"Eat off of my plate,"

The small trio continued their chatter until they were ready to pay and leave. Itachi waved Karin over when she was passing by. She came immediately with a big smile plastered across her face.

"What's this?" Her smile faltered slightly before she regained herself. Misaki's food and drink had gone untouched.

"Oh, I actually changed my mind and ate off of Sasuke's plate instead," Misaki replied cheekily. Karin gripped and readjusted her glasses. "Is that so? Would you like to take it to go?"

"No it's fine. We just need the check," Sasuke replied. She grumbled underneath her breath as she handed Sasuke the receipt. She waited there until Sasuke finally shooed her away.

"One of my worst fangirls," Sasuke muttered causing Misaki to laugh.

They got up and paid at the register before leaving the diner behind.

A beeping sound went off when they got to the parking lot. Itachi pulled his phone out and checked the message before touching Misaki's shoulder. "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah- no wait," Misaki patted her pockets then realizing she didn't have it on her. "Actually, I don't."

"That's odd because you're texting me," he quirked an eyebrow showing her the message. Sasuke leaned his head next to Misaki's to get a good look too.

 **Misaki-chan:** Hey! Having a party at my new place come on over!

Followed by many emoji's and the dancing lady in red dress.

A party...

She remembered what Naruto had told her weeks ago when he first showed her the house.

 _"It's huge, it's in your price range, and it's far away from another house for miles! Think of the wild parties you could throw! Come on! The parties!"_

The three were off driving faster through the streets in the direction of Misaki's house.

.

.

.

Sasuke pulled in at the front of Misaki's house twenty minutes later and already there were tons of cars parked all around with loud music thrumming throughout the forest. There were already people strewn across the lawn with red cups in their hands talking animatedly amongst each other.

Misaki stepped out the car just as Itachi pulled in beside them.

"Feels like old times," Sasuke stepped beside Misaki glancing at all the partygoers.

"So this is what happens when I leave Naruto by himself at my house. He didn't even invite me," She pouted.

"But he did invite Suki," Itachi mentioned pointing a finger. She followed the direction of his finger to see Suki using one of the houses supporting beams as a strip pole.

"Suki why?!" Misaki screeched in horror as she darted forward.

As she got closer she heard Suki singing off-key as she spun around the beam.

"You don't know about me but I bet you want to~! I gotta have youhoooo,"

People were cheering Suki on as she rocked her hips rhythmically to the beat of the music.

"I don't know about you but I'm feeling twenty two, ohhhhh yeeaaaahhh~"

Misaki pushed through the throng of people that had gathered around Suki. She had to get there before Suki's big finale!

"We won't be sleeping, you look like bad news, I gotta have youuuu! She's an American beauty! OhhhhhOhhhh~!"

As Suki started to pull her shirt over her head Misaki jumped on top of her throwing them both to the ground.

There was a chorus of boo's and complaints before the crowd started to disperse to different areas of the property.

Misaki shook her head and looked at Suki before doing a retake. Something seemed off about her..

Suki sat up and calmly brushed the front of her shirt. "Even at your own party you show up late babe. I thought you'd give me a warning or something so I could show up late with you."

Misaki stared at her until she finally asked what was bothering her.

"You're not drunk are you?"

"Nope! I just like to give my bae a run for his money," Suki winked before getting up Misaki following suit.

"Hey asshole!" Suki smiled brightly as Sasuke came up to them. "Enjoy the show?" Suki's smile converted to a snarky grin.

"I've seen better,"

"Please, I'm as good as it gets."

"Where's your brother?" Misaki asked looking around the front lawn but couldn't find the older male. "He went around the back. Front was too crowded to get through," Sasuke replied.

"Great! So let's-"

A high pitch scream broke Suki in the middle of her sentence making both girls jump. All three quickly ran in stopping at the sight before them.

"Naruto!"


End file.
